the_writingfandomcom-20200213-history
Night of the Dragons
This story was written by . Prologue "Heeheeheeheehee!" cackled one of the black witches. Black witches are the witches of darkness, witches of evil. This black witch was one of the highest-ranking, and her name was Twilight. "The dragon princess is mine!" In her arms, a small sapphire-blue dragon with the golden scales in a tiara formation (the sign that a dragon is royal) wailed. "Baba! Baba!" she wailed. "I am your mother," Twilight cackled. "Your mehmeh, my love." "Mehmeh," the dragon squeaked. "Oo meh mehmeh." ---- "Where is Sapphire?" roared the dragon king. "Where is my Sapphire?" "We've searched everywhere in the kingdom!" sighed a dark gray dragon in silver armor, with a dark red chandelier painted on his back, the dragon king's armor. "We believe - we believe she's been taken by..." "Spit. It. Out," hissed the dragon king menacingly. "We believe she's been taken by the humans." "This. Is. War." Chapter One (Azura) The first attack came on a beautiful summer day. BOOM! BOOM! went the noises and then came CRRRASSSHH BOOOOM THUNK!. The dragon king was never going to give up in the search for his dear daughter. I am Azura Wyvernheart. ---- The attacks have been going on for four months now. Our Wyvern Riders have been able to keep the dragons at bay, but by now, everyone lives in fear. Going outside without a trained Wyvern Rider is forbidden. By now everyone has enclosed livestock and crops and small forests. I can talk to and understand both Wyvern and dragonkind, and they can understand me back. My wyvern is indigo with shimmers of fuchsia, almost identical to the dragon king. The dragon king is pure indigo with the crown markings and he is also way, WAY bigger than my little Ripple. However, the mayor of the town says that this war is getting WAY too far out of hand. Or maybe claw, because it's the dragons? Ha! "Mom!" I called. "Azura and I need to go to the white witches and retrieve the dragon princess!" "WHAT?" Mom screamed. "Rimpeling, stoppen met haar uit om dit te doen! Het is gewoon te gevaarlijk, vooral als gevolg van de draak oorlog! Houd haar hier! (Ripple, stop her from doing this! It's just too dangerous, especially because of the dragon war! Keep her here!)" "Geen kan doen (No can do)," Ripple sighed. "Wow, that's all you can do, Mom?" I sighed. "MOM!" "Well, if I can't stop you from going, I can at least help you prepare," Mom said. "Here, this backpack is full of necessities." "Thanks, Mom," I replied. And then I set off for my quest. Chapter Two (Ripple) Azura saddled me up and I flew up. And up. AND UP! "Prial by som si to bolo jednoduchšie (I wish this was easier)," Azura sighed. "Azura, shut your snout or talk to me!" I roared. "Sorry, Ri-ri," Azure laughed. "So do you have any idea where the white witch main headquarters are? They keep that secret from everyone, even their allies. The only people who truly know where their main kingdom is are the Bat Wyverns and white witches themselves. The Winter Wyverns only know a rough location of where they are." "But don't we have to fly past the dragon kingdom to get to the Winter Forest?" I inquired. And I hope we never reach the winter forest. I hate Frost. I hate Ice. I hate anywyvern that's an ancestor to frost. Serves you right, King Frozen, for banishing me since I was an oddity. Nope, I never want to go to the Winter Forest in my life. Never again. By the wings of Lady Vantukhet! "By the wings of Lady Vantukhet, I hope that we retrieve Sapph- I mean, Princess Sapphire - without dying!" "That's my girl," Azura laughed. "¡Detener! Detener en el nombre del rey! (Halt! Halt in the name of the king!)" barked a scarlet dragon with gold underscales. He had the classic dragon king armor on, but the helm had a scarlet feather, the sign of a commander. "¿Quién eres tú? (Who are you?)" Azura shot back. "No importa. Ven conmigo en silencio, la bestia y pequeña dragonantes de dos piernas. Que está invadiendo el cielo del rey de los dragones, regla de los más puros, superior de todos ellos, y uno con la sangre más pura. Voy a presentar como audiencia al rey de los dragones, regla de los más puros, superior de todos ellos, y uno con la sangre más pura, y dejar que él decida qué hacer con usted, bestia de dos patas y una pequeña dragonantes, sucia de sangre (It doesn't matter. Come with me quietly, two-legged beast and small dragonkin. You are trespassing on the sky of the king of dragons, ruler of the purest, superior of them all, and one with blood most pure. I will present you as audience to the king of dragons, ruler of the purest, superior of them all, and one with blood most pure, and let him decide what to do with you, two-legged beast and small dragonkin, dirty blooded.)," the scarlet dragon answered. "Bien conmigo. Pero se puede saber si puedo presentar un acuerdo para el rey de los dragones, regla de los más puros, superior de todos ellos, y uno con la sangre más pura? Por si he de obtener el permiso, debo llamar el rey de los dragones, regla de los más puros, superior de todos ellos, y uno con la sangre más pura por su título adecuado. ¿Bien? ¿Puedo (Fine with me. But may I ask if I can present a deal to the king of dragons, ruler of the purest, superior of them all, and one with blood most pure? For if I am to gain permission, I must call the king of dragons, ruler of the purest, superior of them all, and one with blood most pure by his proper title. Well? May I?)?" Azura asked. "Multa. Usted puede tratar de llegar a un acuerdo con el rey de los dragones, regla de los más puros, superior de todos ellos, y uno con la sangre más pura. Pero debo advertirle, él no acepta muchas de las ofertas. Puede intentar, sin embargo. Debo admitir que está decidido a ganar esta batalla contra el rey de los dragones, regla de los más puros, superior de todos ellos, y uno con la sangre más pura. Ups! No le diga al rey de los dragones, regla de los más puros, superior de todos ellos, y uno con la sangre más pura que dije eso (Fine. You may try to make a deal with the king of dragons, ruler of the purest, superior of them all, and one with blood most pure. But I must warn you, he does not accept many of deals. You may try, though. I must admit you are determined to win this battle against the king of dragons, ruler of the purest, superior of them all, and one with blood most pure. Oops! Don't tell the king of dragons, ruler of the purest, superior of them all, and one with blood most pure I said that.)," the scarlet dragon sighed. Chapter Three (King Sworal) King Sworal is the king of dragons, he is. King of dragons, ruler of the purest, superior of them all, and one with blood most pure. One of his head commanders, Commander Scorch, has brought a two-legged beast and a small dragonkin for his audience. "What do you want, two-legged beast that speaks tongue of both dragon and small dragonkin?" King Sworal growled. "I wish to make a compromise with you, King Sworal, king of dragons, ruler of the purest, superior of them all, and one with blood most pure!" the two-legged beast that speaks tongue of both dragon and small dragonkin. She also bowed. No two-legged beast, one that speaks tongue of both dragon and small dragonkin or one that doesn't, has ever bowed to King Sworal or called him by his proper title. "I am Azura. Will you stop the attacks on my home for two week's time and give us a chance to bring back Princess Sapphire, princess of dragons, royalest dragonet of dragonets, highest ranking dragonet, and dragonet with scales most beautiful?" "Fine," King Sworal growled. "King Sworal will not attack Azura's two-legged beast home for two weeks, but he will only call off the attacks for two weeks. If his daughter is not returned to him in that time, he will resume the attacks!" "We believe the black witches took her," Azura answered. "Two-legged beast evil magic users or not, just GET. HER. BACK!!!!" The force of King Sworal's roar knocked everyone backwards. "Also, if you must, you can always cross Sworal's kingdom. Scorch, escort them out of palace grounds." Scorch later reported to say that both had left, toward the Winter Forest.